Can he be Saved?
by ShadowintheKnight
Summary: Thomas finds himself in the Glade, a place that is supposed to help young adults overcome the need to self harm. He struggles to accept the help offered to him. Can Newt and Minho save him from himself?


**Yeah I probably shouldn't be starting another story considering that I am juggling three at the moment, but this idea has been in my mind for a while and I need to get it out so xD**

**WARNING: Self- harm, suicidal tendencies **

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, don't own anything from the Maze Runner.**

* * *

><p>"Thomas, this is for your own good." That was the last thing Thomas heard before darkness swallowed him.<p>

He woke, God knows how many hours or minutes later, to find himself in a metal box and he could hardly see anything. He tried to safely navigate about the box, but it was moving too much for him get around.

"Anyone there!? Hello!" Thomas screamed in hopes that someone would hear him.

The box came to a screeching stop which resulted in Thomas hitting his head pretty hard. He prayed that this was a good sign and shielded his eyes when sunlight flooded his vision.

"Everything is going to be okay. We're here to help." Thomas heard a soothing voice with a nice accent say. Blinking to adjust to the sun Thomas say a short haired blonde standing near him with his hand outstretched towards him.

Thomas willing accepted the hand and immediately started to question the boy- man person.

"Why am I here? Where exactly is here?"

"Calm down Greenie. Everything will be explained in due time. I'm Newt by the way." The blonde guy, now Newt, said.

"Thomas. I'm so confused. Why am I here?" Thomas could feel panic rising within himself.

"All in due time mate. Just take it in."

That's when Thomas started looking around and taking in where they were. It appeared to be a field with high walls surrounding it which confused him even more. Why did he need to be here? What will his family think? Did they do this to him?

"Stop thinking too hard. You'll give yourself a headache. I know how you feel, We've all felt the same when we first arrived at the Glade." Newt said, placing a hand on Thomas's shoulder in comfort.

"I just don't understand why I'm here."

"We're all here because- because we've all tried to kill ourselves." Newt whispered softly.

Thomas froze at hearing that. For years he had kept it hidden from everyone around him about what he was doing. He thought he could control it and only cut to take away the pain, but he became addicted. The way the blood oozed from his skin and trickled down his arm and slashed on the floor. It was mesmerizing. He honestly tried to stop, but he just couldn't.

Since he was talking to a stranger he tried to deny it, "I don't know what you're talking about. I have a good family and enjoy my life."

All he received was a look from Newt that clearly said he didn't buy it.

"You wouldn't have been sent here if you hadn't." Newt pointed out.

"So what exactly is here? I heard someone say something before I blacked out. Did they send us here?" Thomas asked, angry and confused.

"I told you, the Glade. An organization called Wicked sent us here. They help young adults see the good in life and make them want to live. I must say they do a good job. I don't what it is about this place, but it just works."

"What if it doesn't work?" Thomas asked because he knew he was beyond saving.

"You stay here until they think you are." Newt gave Thomas a look like he knew what he had been thinking.

"Well enough about this, we can talk about it later. Come on I'll introduce you to the other shanks."

Thomas was confused by the lingo Newt was using, but didn't bother asking him about it.

"Guys come meet the Greenie!" Newt yelled. It was as if his yell was a horn signalling a tribe because a herd of boys came running out waving. It was all a little weird if Thomas was to be honest. Some looked at him with sad expressions and others look disinterested.

"Chuck will be happy he ain't the Greenie anymore." An asian boy said before introducing himself as Minho.

Thomas just nodded at everyone who introduced themselves. This was all too much for him. He wanted to be with is family, eating dinner and laughing at a stupid joke his brother made.

While everyone was too busy talking amongst themselves Thomas slipped out of the pact and made his way over to a tree. He slide down and rested his back against it and closed his eyes. He almost drifted off to sleep, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He cracked open his eyes and saw Newt and Minho looking at him with concerned faces.

"Everything okay mate?" Newt asked.

"Yeah sorry. It's all too much for me at the moment and I don't need help so theres that as well."

"Thomas…" Before Minho could say anything else Thomas interrupted him.

"Don't give me the spiel about how I wouldn't be here if I didn't need help. Newt has sung that song a few times already."

"Well when you finally accept our help come find us." Minho stormed off with Newt trailing after him looking back with an apologetic facial expression.

Thomas sighed and closed his eyes, sleep finding him soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried and I hope some people like this :) if not oh well haha I'll write it for myself : P<strong>


End file.
